


Teeter

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, I dunno I wanna wrote more I guess, Oh Wyrm?, PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven needs therapy, WORM THEORY, corrupted!steven, do not repost to another site, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Most people, when something falls, get out of the way.And some can’t stop all that weight from trapping them.Sequel toIt’s not until the afterthought.Suffocating on Butterflies #2
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Teeter

**Author's Note:**

> So!!! The last one ended with Steven passing out (which is where his more facial features started to corrupt), and he woke up briefly after, leading to this. Might do another one.

Somehow he managed to make it out his window and into the night, scrabbling and hunched over because his body was all _wrong_.

He doesn’t leave a note - doesn’t think to. Can only think to _get away fix the problem this is all my fault_.

It was all his fault.

Steven wasn’t stupid; even if it came out different, he knew he was corrupting. He felt the horns push through his hair and grow, the fangs in his mouth mangling and twisting. It was painful, and it hurt, but it didn’t hurt more than his heart and his gem, both squeezing so painfully tight.

Was this really his punishment for his mother’s sins? For his own?

All the while as he runs across the beach, staggering and falling in the sand. At one point he gallops across it in a mix between all fours and just twos, the night blurring by.

He heard his jacket tear and let out a low whine.

He kept going.

_It’s better this way - I need to keep everyone safe.  
  
I should have left a long time ago._

He must have blanked out because suddenly he is stumbling in the woods, the sound of him tearing through foliage deafening. He hears Jasper’s growl at one point, tapering off in an exclamation of surprised horror as he _just keeps going_.

  
There are wings in his ears, fluttering, fluttering, fluttering, but he bubbles the thoughts away.

He feels a sharp pain as a tail starts to grow, and he _howls_.

Still, he continues on.   
  
He has to get away - away from people, keep them safe, because whatever he is becoming is still growing, and _he will not ask for help_ , it isn’t his right to seek it. He did this to himself, it’s his own fault, and he _**damn well will fix it himself**_.

  
  


He passes out again, but this time amongst the woods rather than his own room. He doesn’t wake up for a long time.

When he does, he does not remember who he is.


End file.
